Don't let her go
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: BRUCAS ONE SHOT. Just read it, it's not long. And please, review ! It helps ! Sorry but I can't sum up this story.


_Hi everybody ! Here's a little one shot about Brucas, which takes place right after Brooke/Lucas break-up season 3/4. Hope there are not many mistakes, I'm French ! :) Enjoy !_

* * *

_"**I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."**_

That was it. She said the words. The words that broke his heart forever.

**"Brooke…"**

She turned to face him.

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Yeah, me too."** She whispered back, before leaving.

* * *

No. He couldn't accept that. He couldn't lose her. Not now, never. Lucas stood up and reached the door in a second.

"**Brooke !"** he yelled. **"Wait !"**

The girl was already at the corner of the street. When she heard him call her name, she stopped and looked at him.

"**Brooke… Don't. Don't leave me. You… You can't do that."**

"**Lucas…"**

"**I know. I know I'm far from being perfect, but I need you Brooke. Please."**

She couldn't move. Somehow his words still had an effect on her, she knew it. Brooke was not crying. She didn't have enough strength to do so. And that's what scared Lucas the most. She didn't answer him. She was just here, looking at anything but him.

"**Brooke ? Come on. I love you."**

"**Why ? Why do you always have to say that ? You don't even mean it !"**

"**I do ! Okay ? I do ! The only thing I don't know is why you don't want to trust me !"**

"**Damn Lucas I just told you a minute ago why !"**

"**You said you didn't miss me anymore ! Tell me it was a lie. Please, Brooke."**

She looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. Lucas Scott was crying, because of her. For her.

"**Lucas…"**

"**I'm sorry I've been pushing you away, when Keith died. I'm sorry Peyton kissed me and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I didn't miss you."**

Lucas couldn't hold his tears so he let them roll on his cheeks. Now the words were coming easily to him and he had to tell everything that was in his heart and in his mind.

"**I've been through a lot of things lately, you know that. But I couldn't have done that without you, Brooke. Listen to me. Peyton is a friend. I don't feel anything for her. No romantic feelings. Only friendship. I swear it."**

"**But _she_ loves you !"**

The words had escaped Brooke's mouth. She didn't even realised she had said them until she saw Lucas' eyes widened. And she knew she had to explain everything. There was no way she could go back.

"**Peyton what ?"**

"**She… She told me that she still had feelings for you. Oh, and that she wouldn't try to do anything to steal you away from me. But she forgot to mention the kiss you two shared in that fucking library !"**

Lucas was dumbfounded. Peyton was in love with him ? But… Was he ? No. No, his heart was with Brooke, he could feel it.

"**Okay, Brooke. I didn't know. She never told me anything. But that explains your attitude. In fact you're breaking up with me because you're afraid I might leave you for her, right ?"**

"**No, Lucas…"** She answered with a tired voice. **"I already gave you the reasons, and Peyton is not part of them."**

"**You're lying."**

She sighed, annoyed.

"**Tell me just one thing. If Peyton wasn't in the picture, would you have dumped me tonight ?"**

Brooke took a second to think about it, even though she already knew the answer. Of course not. But she couldn't tell him.

"**Come on, Brooke. I want the truth."**

"**I don't know, okay ? I feel so weak, vulnerable and useless when I'm with you Lucas, it's not fair ! I shouldn't feel like this. I should feel safe and self-confident, yet I don't ! And why that ?"**

"**Maybe because you don't let us the time to build a solid relationship. Things are getting serious, we have to face some hard things, and you don't want to be with me anymore. You said it yourself Brooke ! You love me ! Then why don't you give us a try ? I mean a real one !"**

"**I don't know. And I'm tired of not knowing what I'm supposed to do, or not. I never know when it comes to you, Luke."**

Now she was crying too. He couldn't stand to see her like this, and he wanted to hug her so badly. He took a step closer and she didn't move. Slowly, he put one hand on her shoulder, then the other, and bring her closer to him. She didn't resist.

"**Pretty Girl, I'm sorry it has to be this hard. But look, Nathan and Haley had to face terrible things too. They've almost lost each other. But they're together. They're married and they love each other more than anything in this world. That's the way I love you, you know ? I want us to be together. Forever. As long as we can, at least. But please, don't say it's over. It will never be over between us. I say that because I can feel it. You're in my arms and everything is into place."**

"**I'm so scared… I could not bear to lose you, Lucas. No matter what, or who, is the reason. I would not be able to deal with that. If I open my heart to you, I must be sure you won't go away."**

"**I will always be here. I promise. Please, Brooke. You know I missed you everyday. I knew it wasn't fair, the way I avoided you, but I needed to be alone. Completely alone. And if you had the impression that Peyton was here for me, it's only because she knew better than anyone else what it feels to lose a parent. It didn't mean I loved her. You're the only one for me."**

"**Please, Luke. Don't break my heart. Not again."**

"**I won't, I promise. I'd rather die than hurt you, than leave you, than stop loving you."**

She stepped back to look at him. His eyes were so beautiful, even more when they were full of tears.

"**Please Brooke. Give me another chance. A last one."**

The young girl did not answer. Her mind and her heart were seriously debating on the question. Would he let her help him ? Would he be loyal and faithful ? Would he always love her like he promised ? So many questions without answers…She felt his warm hand on her cheek and saw the depth of his gaze on her.

"**Okay. One last chance, Lucas."**

He forced himself not to scream. Instead, he smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"**You won't regret it, I'll do anything for you, Cherry. I love you."**

"**I love you too, Broody."**

And, slowly, they closed the space between them and shared a passionate but tender kiss, which sealed their eternal love for each other.

* * *

_It's short I know, but English is not as easy as it seems ! lol_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it ! Give reviews please ! :)_

_OTH-FOQ_


End file.
